


Don't Leave

by addib



Series: Witcher Short Fics [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addib/pseuds/addib
Summary: Hurt Jaskier is cared for by Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Short Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735147
Comments: 7
Kudos: 298





	Don't Leave

Jaskier wasn’t meant for travel and adventures. Everyone knew this. Geralt was the expert on this. That didn’t mean anything to him though, he still trailed after his Witcher for weeks on end. They’d separate on occasion, always managing to find each other eventually.

Jaskier hoped to Melitele that Geralt didn’t find him anytime soon.

A swift kick to his lower back sent another burst of fresh pain searing through him. The town Jaskier had wandered into had apparently only heard of the ‘Butcher of Blaviken’ and not of his White Wolf, making singing Geralt’s praises a fairly awkward affair.

Ending with Jaskier being drug out of the tavern into the stables to become well acquainted with various villagers fists and boots. Not his favorite way to spend an evening, but it was better than some alternatives Jaskier had endured since striking out onto the road.

He could feel the dirt and hay tangling into his hair, matting down with blood from where a particularly sharp ring had slived his head. Something in his chest popped in protest of the harsh treatment.

To be fair to him though, Jaskier had tried to put up a fight. Traveling with Geralt for so long had led to a few lessons on how not to be killed when the Witcher wasn’t watching. He had pulled a knife from his boot and managed to cut at least one man before his wrist had been grabbed and squeezed, forcing him to let go. Jaskier had kicked and bit before a solid punch to the jaw had gotten him to stop and hit the ground in one fell swoop.

The separate bursts of pain were starting to blend together. Black was starting to edge at his vision. One last kick sent Jaskier slipping into sweet unconsciousness.

What woke him was a gentle headbutt from a fuzzy nose. And a too strong hauling him to a sitting position.

“Who did this to you?”

Ah, Geralt. He shouldn’t be here. Jaskier really didn’t want anything bad to happen to his Witcher.

At some point Jaskier found himself being lain on a bed. He could feel his boots being pulled off, along with his doublet.

“Jaskier. Please.”

“Hi, Geralt. Always a pleasure,” he huffed, feeling blood trickle out from his nose and the corner of his mouth. Geralt’s eyes widened. Just a bit, but they had traveled together for to long and Jaskier not know all of his friend’s ticks.

“Bit my tongue. No Djinn involved,” Jaskier smiled weakly.

“Who did this,” Geralt asked as he helped Jaskier slip out of his chemise. Bruises were already littering his frame, he could feel the tug of barely scabbed cuts and scrapes. He must have been out for hours.

“Just some villagers. It’s fine Geralt. Honestly.” His Witcher was working efficiently to clean and wrap anything that ran the risk of gaining an infection.

“Hmmm,” was the only response Jaskier received.

“I know that ‘hmmm’. Don’t Geralt. I won’t let you try and seek revenge for my honor. Don’t,” he tried to turn but Geralt placed a hand on his shoulder to still his movements. He could feel a warm dampness being gently worked over his hair. Geralt, the secret softie, was trying to wash the blood out of his hair as gently as possible.

“How do you intend to stop me,” Geralt asked, his voice a low rumble in the quiet night.

“By explaining the fact that those men hated you before ever setting eyes on you. Imagine what would happen if you gave them any reason to prove what they say is true,” he was working a loose thread from the blanket underneath him as he felt Geralt still behind him.

“You were harmed because of me.” It wasn’t a question.

“No. I was hurt because of prejudice and rumors. And men not being able to hold their tounges and fists in check after one too many ales,” Jaskier truly wanted to turn around to see his Witcher’s eyes. “But not because of you.”

Geralt’s warmth left Jaskier’s back. He could hear the heavy trod of boots going across the room and panic seized his heart.

“Please don’t leave,” Jaskier scrambled to stand facing Geralt. Geralt, who was kneeling next to his pack and looking confused.

“I won’t leave Jaskier,” he said, rising with a bottle in hand.

“Good. Good. I’d hate to have explained to this town why exactly some of their men suddenly disappeared,” he sat back down as Geralt finished whatever he was doing and the smell of chamomile filled the room in gentle wafts as Geralt’s strong hands worked to gently soothe him.

No villagers were harmed. But Geralt did argue for a higher price to rid the town of a drowner. Jaskier didn’t play again until the next little village. But it wasn’t until the third village they stopped in after everything that the bruises faded, finally bringing about the cessation of Geralt’s loving hovering.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Have I seen The Wither show? No. Have I played the games? No. Have I read the books? I've started them. And try and tell me that I'm wrong about how Geralt would die for Dandelion.
> 
> Sorry if this is trash. You're welcome if it's wonderful.
> 
> This was 100% written because of a piece of art on Tumblr. And the fact that my university has shut down due to the pandemic.
> 
> I love to hear from and interact with y'all! So comment, scream at me on Tumblr or send a carrier pigeon!


End file.
